Link and Mida's Excellent Adventure
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: This is my Twilight Princess story about Link and Midna. WARNING:The first 2 chapter so contain spilers, and so will other parts of the story! The first 2 are basically the intro to the game,so…But anyways, follow in their Excellent Adventure!


"Link, you can take the rest of the day off so you can be ready to go to Hyrule tomorrow."

"Thanks." Link turned and left to head back towards his house. But as he reached for the ladder, he heard a scream coming from the spring. He jumped on Epona and spurred her on towards the screaming. When he got there, he saw the girl Ilia from his village being taken away by a group of monsters. The head of them heard Epona splashing through the water and turned around. He took out a large club and bashed Link over the head, knocking him out.

When Link woke up, he was laying in the spring. He sat up and noticed that the monsters and Ilia were gone. Epona was too, so Link figured she went back to his house. Link ran out of the gate that had been smashed down and turned to his right. He ran a little ways don the path, but then stopped in his tracks. What he saw made the hair on the back of his neck tingle.

He was standing in front of a large black gate, or that's what he thought. All of a sudden, a black hand reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Link couldn't break free and the hand pulled him inside. He let out a scream, but it was only a second because he was pulled in so quickly.

On the other side of the gate, he saw he was being help by a large black creature with red markings on its head. Link struggled to get free, grabbing the creature's wrist. As soon as Link thought he was done for, a mark on his left hand started to glow. The creature was repelled by it's light power, and it threw Link to the ground. But as soon as Link hit the ground, something else happened.

Link was on all fours trying to get up, when he felt himself starting to change. He lifted his hand and saw fur starting to grow, and his nails becoming longer. He let out one final scream before his mouth turned into a snout and the rest of his body changed. He passed out and fell to the ground. The creature came over and dragged him away.

Link awoke to find himself chained to the floor in a cell. He tried biting at the chain, but found it did nothing. When he thought all hope of escaping had disappeared, he heard a voice.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" The voice seemed to be coming from the walls and Link was utterly confused. He looked around and all of a sudden, a small figure appeared. She was black like the creature that had attacked him, and she was wearing a large helmet that covered her left eye and had green markings on her arms and legs. The only white on her was her right leg and her face. He tried to talk, but found he could only bark or growl.

"Hmph, don't make those noises at me! I'm not here to hurt you." She put her hands together and formed a small energy ball and threw it towards the chain. Link turned his head thinking she would hit him, but then heard the chain clank loudly. He opened one eye and then the other slowly, realizing he was ok, then he looked down to see the chain in two pieces.

"Hee hee, what'd I tell you? Now, you're probably wondering where you are. Well…" the small twilit went through the bars to the other side of the cell, "if you can get over here, then I'll tell you." With that, she let out a long yawn, propped her hands behind her head and sat comfortably in the air.

Link was quite annoyed and dug around for a few minutes. When he had almost given up hope for escape, he noticed a hole under the bars in the right corner. The problem was, a box was covering it. Link tried ramming into it but it didn't do anything. He finally smashed it with his paw after a few other tries. He moved the splinters out of the way and dug his way out of the cell.

"Finally!" The little being dropped onto Link's back, startling him. He turned to bite her, but she grabbed his ear. "Hey, I helped you, so now it's your turn to help me." She released his ear and Link shook his head. "Hee hee, I guess you humans are pretty obedient to a point. But oh… you're not human anymore are you? Hee hee, my name's Midna."


End file.
